sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Dash the Turtle
Dash's Story Dash the Turtle "タートルダッシュ" (Tātorudasshu) lived with his family and others in the town called Videra. One day a giant robot was attacking the peaceful town. Dash was the strongest fighter there, but even HE could not stop the robot. Until the Blue Blur himself came to save everyone; he was not even strong enough to beat the robot. But with Dash's help they both defeated the robot created by Dr. Eggman. And, to this very day, Dash has helped "almost" everyone who needs help. Part two (coming soon, to you) Abilities. Dash has the Shell Dash which allowes him to hide in his shell and bounce of walls. It works like a spin dash on the ground. It works like a homing attack if he uses it in the air. His tail is like a weapon and can smash solid rock. Speed: can run fast, about 16'050 mph, due to bieng trained by Sonic. Super Peel out: doesn't use it often but uses it when in a hurry. Strength: Funny thing, he learned his fighting from Street Fighter 2 Turbo, but he cant preform a hadouken. Dash can swim and be underwater for a really long time Transformations Ultra Dash When Dash collects all 7 chaos emeralds he He turns into Ultra Dash. Powers: *Flying *Super speed (Unknown how fast) *Mirror Shield: a psycadelic shield that is almost unable to break. *Shell dash & tail are powerd up (from spikes on them) *Doesnt smash into walls and is more smart. (not like he is dumb or anything) *Star Shot: The stars around Dash can be held by him and be thrown as fast as missile. Dark Dash Dark Dash is only comes when dash has become really mad such as one of his friends has been killed or has used negative chaos energy, unfortinatly, he cant control this form and if nothing can stop him, he could destroy the entire planet. Powers *Dark Dash has an ability to eat peoples hearts, just by taking his hand and putting into someones stomach, this however is just Dark Dash's nature *Teleportation: he can teleport but distance is limited and after one teleport he wil have to wait awile so he can cool down *Blinding eyes: Dash can use his eyes to cause a flash in others eyes to make them blind for hours Theme Song:Ratfinks, Suicide Tanks And Cannibal Girls (Dark Dash is set to appear in Vexia v.s Mobius: The War has Just begun (The Roleplay) ) Personality Dash is usually very timid and usually doesnt know his own strengh. He also gets very upset about people noticing his spines look like a court jester hat. He has a accidental habit of running, jumping ect. into walls,trees ect. Dash doesnt use much good vocabulary But even though he is a Happy guy, he does care for his firends and who ever hurts them will get a major beating infact he is sometimes overprotective of his friends Friends/Allies FAN CHARACTERS OF OTHERS Sam the rabbit Static the Cat Tobias The Hedgehog Emily the Hedgehog Macca the firefox Judas the wolf (formally) Paws the Wolf (friendly rival, and no, Dash has not appeared in Lippies, though that is up to Paws himself if he wantd Dash in it) River the Echidna Linkoln the Lynx CHARACTERS OF TSNK Hint the Lion Zap the Kangaroo Heather the Hare Sonic Riders Dash doesnt usualy like to ride vehicles that much,but he never said he hated hover boards. Extreme gear name: Toxic Splash Type of board: Hover Board Type: Speed level 1: Dash whacks people around him with his tail, slowing them down. level 2: hits people with his Shell Dash instead and slows them down longer. level 3: Dash jumps allowing him to get ahead level 4: gets off his board and uses Shell Dash to get into the lead level 5: gets off his board and uses his Super Peel-Out move for ultimate speed Sonic and the Black Knight Name: Sir Cedric. Title: Knight of Water. Weapon: Spiked sword Story: Cedric is a knight of unknown story, he just appeared with a sword and everyone exepted the fact he was a knight. though due to this "fact" he now seves and protects what he can he is also the knight of El Salvador Super Smash Bros. Sonic Fan Character Edition Dash move set Normals A - punch AAA - two puncches and a kick <-> A - does a roundhouse kick v A - tail swipes doing a low attack ^ A - a flip kick Aerials Nair - Spins around in his shell Fair - Does Sonic's Fair from Project M Bair - Hits with tail Uair - Hits with tail upward Dair - A ground pound Smash Attacks ^ Smash - A head butt <-> Smash - A really hard hit with his tail v Smash - Spins around in his shell creating a small tornado around him Specials ^B - drill up: Gives dash a big green boost up in the air and takes a form of a drill. does damage <->B - Super Peel Out: Boosts dash really fast, needs to charge. does damage v B - Shell dash: Basically Sonic down B from SSBB. Does damage B - shell homing attack: Again based on Sonic normal B move from SSBB, but it moves straight and curves less than Sonic's. Does damage FINAL SMASH - Ultra Dash: Turns into Ultra Dash and works like super sonic, but you can also use his star shot to home on enemies. _________________________________________________________________________________ Taunts 1. Does chun-li victory pose 2. Plays his music player 3. Says "You're fast but not fast enough!" Pallete Swap Green - default Blue Dash - Sonic Red dash - Hint and Knuckles Yellow Dash - Zap White Dash - The EGGMAN Pink and Purple Dash - for the females Nobias Name:Dakota Age:15 Gender:Female Personality: timid,clumsy Type: Speed Difference with Dash: uses better vocabulary Quotes "I told you a billion times im a turtle not a tuortise!"'' "FINE! IF YOUR GOING THAT WAY *sigh* then I'll follow." " *hmph* I may look slow, but you have no idea. "MMMAAARRRSSSHHHMMMAAALLLOOOWWWSSS" "So your the one who killed my mother,wait my mother isnt dead. Okay sorry" Trivia *Being a Turtle is rather ironic due to turtles bieng slow, as Dash is pretty fast. *Its unknown how Dash gets into his shell, but when he is in it, the shell looks like a koopa shell from Super Mario Bros. *I created Dash when I was 8. *Dash is the Fursona of Thesupernintendokid. *He hates The EGGMAN *Dash has a music player that he listens to, he listens to random music (some good ones to) such as: ''"Free","The king of spain","Smooth criminal","Wrapped in black" *The perspective of Dash's spines on his head is rather confusing,usually there is two spines on the front and one spine on the back, but sometimes its the other way around *Dash has had many adventures, such as fighting the Tails Doll,defeating eggman for the first time and much more, he has also gained new friends along his journeys (see Friends/Allies). *The reason Dash's older self spine on the back of his head is long is due to a radioactive mutation, due to toxic waste. *Even though Dash saved his family from a robot with Sonic, he hasn't seen Sonic since then. *Dash's some times (by fan art) make his tail look like squirtles tail. Info Full name: Dash Godadel Turtle Nickname(s): The 5th Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle, Shelly,Reptile Sex: Male Age: 15 Colour: i actually dont know Eye Colour: Blue Alignment: Good Clothing:Brown, white, orange and blue shoes,White gloves with grey wristbands Occupation: Freedom Fighter Family: Josh the turtle(brother),Gilbert(father),Jamie(mother,deceased) Love intrests: Static th Cat (has a crush on her) weaknesess: Cannot stay in really warm climates like deserts, his own clumsiness catchs him off guard sometimes, he has Anopheliphobia. Favourites:Twinkies, Bacon, and Video Games Voice Actor: me (i'll record my voice sometime) JP voice actor:N/A Gallery Dash the turtle.png|Dash made by SonicKnucklesFan92 DashTurtle.png|Dash made by Staticcat Um.png|Dash meets Tails Doll Dash and sam.png|Dash and Sam|link=Sam the rabbit dash the turtle - Copy.png|RAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWS! - lol hope you like, I haven't found a sonic character this challenging to draw in aaageeess, so it was good fun drawing him - Lozza Chibi dash.png|Dash the Turtle, Chibi style Screen Shot 2013-07-21 at 1.47.07 PM.png|Dash 8-bit with clothes on (made by P.Squidy) Dash sonic 3 sprite.png|Dash sonic 3 sprite Dash the turtle sonic battle style.png|Dash the turtle-sonic battle style (i hope you like it buddy, SKF92 © ) Dash-bio-chart.png|Dash Bio pic Classic Dash.png|Classic Dash Dash new logo.png|Dash logo Emoticon dash.png|Dash icon made by Lozzalolzor Dash in stupid form.jpg|Retarded Dash by Macca29032002 Scan 5.jpg|Dash by Sovash100 Cartoon comic Dash.jpg|Dash (Sam's comic version) Dash the turtle by Macca.jpg|Dash by Macca HamtaroDash.png|Dash as a Hamster (Staticcat) Cartoon comics bonus picture - Emily and Fionna's revenge.jpg|Dash and Sam dressed like Bailey (Sam237) Sam,Macca and Dash.jpg|Dash,Sam and Macca (Macca) SAM 0266.jpg|Team trio (Staticcat) Dash.png|Dash Sonic Adventure style (Frozina) Dash the turtle - gift by Sam237.jpg|Dash made by Sam237 (updated) Mistletoe.png|Dash and Static. i thought it was funny. (and kinda cute too) StaticxDash.png|i made this....for fun :3 by ETH Rockin' all day.png|Dash with his music player Dash the turtle (Sonic adventure: Battle for Mobius.jpg|Dash: as he appears in "Sonic Adventure: Battle For Mobias" (Sam237) Dash says NO.png|Dash says NO. Tobias vs. Dash.png|Tobias vs. Dash (on the Egg Carrier) Maccas friends.jpg|Dash,Macca,Sam,Tobias,Baily and Riley Dash and Friends.png|Dash,Sam,Static,Macca,Tobias,Emily and Judas (new shading) Tobias vs dash- anime style.png|Dash vs. Tobias (SKF92) Dash Request.jpg|Dash (Callofdutyfan360) Ultra Dash By Macca.jpg|Ultra Dash (macca) Dash the human.png|Dash the Human (ETH) Dash moustache.png|Dash with a moustache Mature picture of Dash the Trutle -complete-.jpg|Dash as an adult Dash meme.png|DAYASH TA TOURTLE Dash In REAL life.png|Dash In REAL LIFE Dash screensaver.jpg|Dash the Turtle, Wallpaper Dash sweatdrop.png|Dash is not amused Dash new art style.png|Dash in his new art style Dash on my Laptop.png|Uhh.. Why is Dash on my computer, and whats with the grin? Sam and Dash.jpg|Sam and Dash (sam237) Dash on paper.png|Dash on "The Paper" Dash game Icon sheet.png|Dash icon sheet (Baine) Dash gamge icon 9.png|Dash icon "neutral" Dash gamge icon 7.png|Dash icon "sigh" Dash gamge icon 6.png|Dash icon "not amused" Dash gamge icon 5.png|Dash icon "suprised" Dash gamge icon 4.png|Dash icon "embarrassed" Dash gamge icon 3.png|Dash icon "confused" Dash gamge icon 2.png|Dash icon "grateful" Dash gamge icon 1.png|Dash icon "happy" Dash in City Escape.jpg|Dash in City Escape Dark Dash, Blue Jay and Lemony.png|Dark Dash vs. Blue Jay & Lemony (Y-Tiger) DASH THE TURTLE GAME.jpg|Dash the Turtle: The Game? Thepaper1.jpg|Problems with Couples. (Dash is with Static) Output 1PwT0O.gif|DASH GIF AWWWWW YYEEEAAAHHH (static) Output tyi1pN.gif Output m4nKg2.gif Dash the turtle the badass.jpg|Le haw haw (Metal) dash the turtle punk.jpg|Dash punking it out (Metal) (note that pic was unfinished at the time) dash the turtle.jpg|Dash all done up for u Omglooksderpy.jpg|Dash again (static) Dash The Turtle.png|Dash givin' us a peace sign Paws and Dash shakin' hands.png|Dash and Paws shakin' hands (paws art by P-T-W, Dash art by me) DASH GAME 2.png|Dash the Turtle: on Wii U 99px-Dash_the_Turtle.png|Dash's first pic on the Wiki (yes, it is a recolour, but hey, its like a relic don't delete it DashtheTurtle.png|Dash by Acaracat Dash SFCB.png|Dash by IronMinerzone Dash Palettes.png|Dash recolours For SFCB By IronMinerzone Pony Dash.png|Dash as a--- OMG WTF PONY Chibi Dash so cute.png|a second attempt at chibi dash and well... IMPROVEMENT MUCH Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Good Category:Turtle Category:Male Category:Speed type characters Category:Mobian Category:Mobians Category:Hero Category:Heroes Category:Super form Category:Friends with Chao Category:Characters with Super Forms Category:Agility Type Characters Category:Free Runners Category:Teenager Category:Reptiles Category:Fursona Category:Thesupernintendokid's Caracters Category:Thesupernintendokid's Characters